Consequences for Actions
by Sidewinder566
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto had hit Kakashi when they fought on the hospital roof? There would have been consequences for hitting a Leaf Shinobi with those jutsus. Kakashi decides to train Sakura alone, and gets her an apprenticeship with one of his old friends. Tsunade meanwhile has to decide on what should happen to the other members of Team Seven.


_They are not stopping. I won't be able to stop them. Why would they do this? Stop she yelled as loud as she could, racing towards them. She wouldn't be in time. She was almost there, almost in between her teammates. _

_Then she wasn't. She was across the roof and watched in horror as her sensei took both hits. He must have set off an alarm before he had substituted himself with her because the hospital roof was all of a sudden crowded with ninja. Her eyes never left her sensei until she was forced to look into the eyes of the proctor of the third part of the chunin exams. She saw his mouth move, but couldn't make out the words. She never felt the senbon prick her skin. She woke up alone in a hospital bed about eight hours later._

Sakura peeked her head out of the hospital room and tried to slip into the hall.

"That sedative is not fully out of your system kid," called a voice and Sakura turned to face the man who sedated her, stumbling into the wall when a wave of dizziness hit her. The man caught her and lead her back to her bed.

"Is Sensei...?" asked Sakura, not knowing how to phrase her question .

"Still in surgery. My sensei will inform me when he is out of surgery. But both Lady Tsunade and Shizune are working on him. He's a tough scarecrow kid," said the man.

"You know him well?" asked Sakura .

"Yeah. My name is Genma Shiranui by the way," said Genma .

"I'm Sakura. What about...what about Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Sakura. Genma stiffened . He knew both the rasengan and chidori were lethal techniques, and it was illegal to just use them outside of training fields and missions, not to mention very illegal to use on fellow Leaf shinobi. The council was probably having strokes over the possible loss of the three male members of Team Seven.

"I don't know. That decision has not been made yet," said Genma. He didn't tell her it would depend on whether or not Kakashi lived.

"They're in trouble aren't they?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not going to lie to you kid. They are in deep trouble. What they did was highly illegal. They used lethal techniques on a loyal Leaf shinobi, with the intent to either injure or kill. They have been placed in T and I until Lady Tsunade decides what to do with them and about the situation," answered Genma, chewing on his senbon. The two shinobi lapsed into silence. That silence was broken by a knock on the door and a man who looked Sakura's classmate Choji poked his head into the room.

"The surgery is over. Lady Tsunade has told me to tell you two that she wants to see you both in her office now," said the man.

"We're on our way Choza-Sensei," said Genma, taking himself and Sakura to the entrance of the Hokage Tower in a shunsin. Genma casual knocked on the Hokage's office's door.

"Come in brats," called the hokage. Both entered the office. Tsunade was slightly slumped over her desk as she looked up at the two of them.

"Haruno I don't know if you are very brave or very foolish. Hell it might be both considering who your sensei is. What were you thinking, charging in between those two idiots?" asked Tsunade.

"I...I just wanted them to stop," said Sakura. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, once those jutsues are fully powered it takes awhile for them to stop. Those two boys couldn't have stopped even if they wanted to. I don't fully understand what Hatake and that pervert were thinking teaching two genin those techniques but I fully intend to find out. But that is not what I want to discuss with you. Kakashi Hatake will be fine in time, but is off active duty until I see fit. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are both under arrest in T and I and are suspended without pay indefinitely. That leaves you of Team Seven. You are a recently orphaned genin with no active team and too good to lose in the Genin Corps. So I have decided to offer you an apprenticeship with one of my available jonin, Genma here actually," said Tsunade, stunning both Sakura and Genma. Genma recovered first.

"But she is Kakashi's student. And I am not a full jonin," said Genma.

" You are now. And I didn't leave Kakashi until he was conscious Genma. He suggested you two co-teach. He suggested you specifically as well. So Sakura. Can you handle being under two jonin instead of one? " asked Tsunade. Sakura thought about it for several long minutes.

"I...I think I would like that. But...would it also be possible to learn medical jutsu?" asked Sakura. Genma lightly chuckled and Tsunade smiled.

"Genma here is a poison expert. He knows more about them than Anko and almost as much as me. He is also a certified field medic. I believe all shinobi should become at least proficient in first aid before they graduate the academy. Some people disagree with me but we'll see," said Tsunade.

"Then yes my Lady. I am in your care, Genma-Sensei," said Sakura, bowing to Genma.

"Your complete care Genma. Her home was destroyed in the invasion and she's been staying in a tent since then. Which is my fault. When a genin is orphaned their sensei becomes their guardian. Kakashi has been sent on back to back missions since the attack then was in a coma after Itachi. Since she will be your apprentice as well as Kakashi's, she needs to stay with you. You will also need to keep feeding those ninken of Hatake's for awhile. You'll be kept in village for a little while longer. Any questions?" said Tsunade. Genma shook his head no, but Sakura nodded her head yes.

"Can I see Sensei?" asked Sakura. The look on Tsunade's face softened.

"Sure kid. He's in room three hundred and twelve. Sedate him if he is not in the damn bed for me," said Tsunade. With that bit of information, Genma and Sakura took their leave of the office and headed for the hospital.

Genma knocked on the door to Kakashi's hospital room. Hearing a grumbled reply, Genma opened the door and Sakura bolted in. She fell to her knees right beside the hospital bed that a maskless Kakashi was sitting up in.

"I'm so sorry Sensei! I tried to stop them and I couldn't! I'm weak and useless! I failed you!" cried Sakura. Genma opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi shook his head no. Kakashi threw off the sheet he was under and with a wince of pain got on his knees beside his pink haired students.

"Sakura look at me. Come on Sakura. I don't have my mask on or anything," said the Hatake. Genma snorted. The Hatake was shirtless and in scrub pants, but bandages covered his chest. He was keeping his sharingan closed. Sakura cautiously peeked up at Kakashi.

"You didn't fail me, Sakura. They failed us and I failed you," said Kakashi.


End file.
